Confessor Who?
by STforRK
Summary: While traveling Kahlan gets hurt, will Richard be able to help and continue his quest? (REVISED)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I make no profit from this. Legend of the Seeker is the property of Disney-ABC Domestic Television and ABC Studios. The characters are the property of Terry Goodkind, Sword of Truth.

Original characters, Thomas, Marcus, Captain Zane, Tara, Jason, John, Jack and Jerry

Chapter 1

Richard Cypher- Seeker of Truth, Kahlan Amnell-Mother Confessor and First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorrander have been on their quest to defeat Darken Rahl for four months.

Richard and Kahlan have completed their work in Little Oaks and are now traveling to meet up with Zedd in Tanner Oaks. The last few days have been peaceful and given them an opportunity to relax. Richard and Kahlan are talking and enjoying the warm sun, light breeze and scenery, green plains with oak trees and birch trees, when unexpectedly a group of ten large men dressed in civilian clothes with swords and axes attacks them. Richard and Kahlan's happy mood changes as they quickly go into defensive mode to fight off the men. Taking a quick look at Kahlan, Richard ran at three of the largest men that came out the woods. His sword slices through the first man like butter not slowing when hitting bone. Richard then slices through the second man on the right side bringing his sword through the third man. The bodies drop with a loud thud and blood soaks the ground below.

While fighting, Kahlan and Richard are separated. Richard anxiously and quickly looks around to see how Kahlan is doing when he notices another group of men suddenly coming out of the woods from behind them. Richard hurriedly get rids of the three remaining men he was fighting and notices that the entire last group of men is going after Kahlan. Richard's adrenaline and anger builds and he uses it to help him get to Kahlan faster.

Kahlan is holding her own against the four men. She has just gotten rid of the third man from the first group when five more men move in closer surrounding her. Kahlan is unaware of the sixth man approaching her. Kahlan twirls swiping a dagger cross the throat of the first man. She then kicks the second man near her in the throat pushing him away as she uses her dagger to cut the throat of her third attacker. Winded, Kahlan grips the fourth man by the throat, while knocking the fifth man off his feet and cutting his throat. Just as she confesses the man in her grasp, the man that she did not see takes advantage by striking her in the side. Exhausted from fighting and confession she was unprepared for the blow, she falls hitting her head on a rock. The last thing Kahlan sees and hears before hitting the ground is the man coming toward her with a sword and saying, "die confessor" while Richard yells her name.

Meanwhile, four more men are off in the trees impatiently watching their comrades' attack the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. After seeing 15 of their comrades defeated and killed, one confessed, and the Mother Confessor injured, the leader orders them to remain in hiding, to follow and try again to capture the Seeker and the Mother Confessor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zedd has completed his business and has arrived in Tanner Oaks four days early. Tanner Oaks is a small farming town located miles from the nearest town and weeks from the largest city. Zedd decides that the first thing he will do upon entering the heart of town is to grab a hot meal. He enters the local tavern, small crowded establishment, and orders a meal of duck with potatoes, bread and ale.

While waiting Zedd finds a table in a dark corner so that he could be inconspicuous and listen to the townspeople talk of the latest gossip. Zedd's food arrives and he begins to eat when a D'Haran captain, Zane, enters the tavern loudly ordering drinks all around on him. The barkeeper, Marcus says, "What are you so happy about?" The Captain responds, "At this very moment I have five quads of D'Haran soldiers dressed in ordinary civilian farming clothes following after the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. They are about three day's journey from here. My men will have them in custody within the hour." This peaks Zedd's interest and he slows his eating and subtly turns toward the bar to hear more. Marcus, asks, "How are they going to capture the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, they are traveling with a wizard?" Captain Zane smiles and informs the barkeeper that he has a spy among the resistance that has reported that the Seeker and the Mother Confessor are traveling to Tanner Oaks to meet up with the wizard who should be arriving in a few days. The barkeeper looks stunned and the Captain laughs and says, "The trusty do-gooders are walking right into our trap, when we received this information I sent patrols here and to the last known site of the Seeker and the Mother Confessor and now it is only a matter of time before they are apprehended."

Upon hearing this news, Zedd quickly finishes his meal and makes a hasty but quiet exit passing a woman with blond hair and blue eyes standing near the door. Once outside the tavern, he heads directly to the stables to acquire a fast horse and supplies. After acquiring the supplies needed, Zedd leaves town at a sensible pace traveling in the direction that Richard and Kahlan should be traveling.

Once outside of the towns' boundary, Zedd picked up his pace, he had to find a way to reach Richard and Kahlan quickly without injury to himself, to his horse and without drawing attention to himself. After traveling for six hours in the heavily wooded area of birch trees, Zedd takes a much-needed break for himself and his horse. While taking his rest, he readies a quick snack for himself. During this break, he takes the time to feed and water his horse. Just as Zedd finishes his snack, he hears the sound of rustling leaves and a snapped twig, the signs of an un-stealthy approach. Looking around to see who or what was approaching, Zedd shouts out, "who is there? Come out and show yourself." He was prepared to use wizard's fire or other magical means if necessary. The attacker did not show him/herself right away, they continued to move in the shadows. Zedd was preparing to use wizard's fire when a branch moved and his would be attackers began to appear one at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Richard yells, "NO, Kahlan," as he approaches and intercepts the man's second swing on Kahlan. Richard looks down quickly, seeing a large knot on Kalan's head and a puddle of blood forming underneath her. Kahlan's attacker charges at full speed toward Richard with sword ready and yelling loudly. Richard hears the attackers approach and turns around raising his sword to fight the man. The sparring continued for what seemed liked hours, the man was very good with a sword. They separated and regrouped before attacking again. Richard thinks quickly, he knows that he must end this fast to get help for Kahlan, he was unable to judge from his earlier glance at how badly she was hurt.

Richard takes a step forward catching the man off guard, he stumbles and Richard takes advantage of his mistake. He brought his sword through the man, from the left shoulder out the right side. The man's body slumped to the ground spurting blood all around him.

Richard quickly looks around for more danger before running to Kahlan's side. By the time he reaches her, the confessed man had arrived and was weeping over Kahlan's body. Richard is still uncomfortable with the affects of Kahlan powers and tries to use the man's twisted love for Kahlan to get him to help them. Richard tells the man. "I am a friend of your mistress. Your mistress is hurt, to please her, she would want you to help me. Can you do that?" The man responds, "Yes". After much cajoling, Richard finds out that the confessed man is Thomas, and that he is a D'Haran soldier who is familiar with the area they are now located. This is good news to Richard since he is unsure of how far they are away from Tanner Oak, the rendezvous point for Zedd.

Richard quickly assesses Kahlan and manages to stop the bleeding temporarily, she needs a healer and herbs to heal and keep the infection away. Richard asks Thomas where they can find a safe shelter, it is getting late and they need to find a healer. Thomas led Richard back in the direction that he and Kahlan had traveled the day before. Richard was starting to get worried, the sun was beginning to set and Richard was unsure if Thomas was leading him into a trap.

The woods with large oak trees and birch trees began to look familiar as Richard heard the sound of water nearby. Thomas was leading Richard to the campsite that he and his comrades had two nights ago; it was located near the campsite that Richard and Kahlan had used two nights ago, it was secluded and near a stream, it was the perfect place to rest up until Kahlan was able to travel. Richard quickly makes a mental note of the things he would need to help Kahlan and where they would be located. Once back in the clearing of the old campsite, Richard asked Thomas to gather wood for a fire. While Thomas was away, Richard made a pallet for Kahlan and began pulling out supplies that he would need to make a potent for her wound. When Thomas came back to the small camp, he immediately started the fire. Richard asks him to protect Kahlan while he goes to gather herbs and dinner. Kahlan begins to stir awake, she tries to adjust here eyes to the darkness around her; she hears the crackle of the fire and tries to sit up. She winces from the pain then returns to her earlier position, and turns her head toward the fire instead. She sees Thomas and is immediately puzzled about who he is and what she is doing with him. Richard returns and notices that she is awake. He puts the items he brought back down and approaches her with a smile, asking, "Kahlan, how do you feel?" Kahlan is puzzled about the man who is approaching her, when he comes and kneels in front of her, she asks, "Who are you and why are you calling me Kahlan? Is that my name?"

Meanwhile, the remaining quad is making camp at Richard and Kahlan's old campsite. The leader instructs the men to set up watch near their previous camp in groups of two, they are to observe and not attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bags," Zedd mumbles when he sees that the noise came from four Mord Sith approaching from all directions. When the leader of the group steps into the light of the fire, Zedd immediately recognizes her as one of the women he passed eight hours ago leaving Tanner Oaks. He was sure that he had made a stealthy retreat before anyone had noticed him, to his dismay he was wrong. Trying to keep his cool and not let onto his true destination, Zedd asks, "What is it that you want?"

Tara, the leader of the group says, "Come now wizard you know that we are after the Seeker and the Mother Confessor." Zedd looks taken back before he responds, "I have not seen the Seeker or the Mother Confessor in nearly a month. I do not have any idea where they could be." The Mord Sith snorts, saying, "We are aware that you heard Captain Zane bragging about his men tracking the Seeker and the Mother Confessor about three days ride from Tanner Oaks. Now do you want to make this easy on yourself or are my sisters and I going to have some fun."

Zedd takes a moment to weigh his options, 1) he cannot use his magic to aid in his escape, 2) he has no idea if the D' Haran soldiers have captured Richard and Kahlan and 3) he do not know how far away Richard and Kahlan are from the rendezvous point. Zedd sighs, and decides that his best choice is to play along until he is able to gain information on what has happened to Richard and Kahlan and to make his escape. Zedd responds, "What do I need to do?"

Tara gives the command to gather their horses and to bind Zedd's hands and tie him to his horse. We must keep moving we have a lot of ground to cover in a short period. After everyone is mounted, the group continues in the southerly direction that Zedd was traveling, hoping to catch up with their counterparts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Richard is stunned at Kahlan's response and he begins to think and worry that her head injury is more serious than it appears. He tells her, "Yes, your name is Kahlan Amnell, you are the Mother Confessor of the Midlands." Kahlan then asks, "What is a Confessor, who is the man by the fire, who are you and why am I here?" Richard looks at Kahlan with sad eyes and takes a deep breath while he considers his next words carefully. He begins by answering her questions in the order she has asked them. He begins by saying, "Kahlan, confessors are 'An ancient order of women sworn to find the truth, no matter how hard people may try to hide it. And if the seeker should arise to protect him with her life.'" He pauses then proceeds, "the man by the fire is Thomas, he is a confessed D' Haran solider. My name is Richard Cypher; I am the Seeker of Truth." Kahlan interrupts and asks, "What is a Seeker of Truth?" Richard smiles and responds, "The Seeker of Truth is 'a hero who arises in the time of trouble and suffering, and seeks out evil and fights it wherever he can.'" Before proceeding, he pauses to give Kahlan time to take in what he has just told her. After a few moments and no more questions, he proceeds. "We were on our way to met Zedd, Wizard of the First Order, in Tanner Oaks when we were attacked in the woods."

From the puzzled look on Kahlan's face, he knows she has more questions. Richard is unsure of how much insight he will be able to provide, he has only known her for the last four months. Richard wishes that Zedd were with them now because he would be able to heal Kahlan and help with her amnesia. Richard takes another deep breath remembering to think of the solution not the problem; he asks Kahlan if she is hungry, she responds, "yes". Richards tells Kahlan to rest while he goes to prepare something to eat and afterwards, he will change the bandage on her wound. Kahlan gives him a small smile and says, "thank you". She tries to reassure herself that he does not mean any harm to her. There is something about his eyes and smile that she trusts and knows that he is telling her the truth.

Richard goes over to the fire where Thomas is sitting and begins to cook. While cooking he wonders how their earlier attackers found them in the woods, he thought they were careful to disguise their trail. Not sure if they are safe in the woods, he makes a mental note to look around after Kahlan is settled for the night and continues cooking dinner.

Kahlan watches Richard as he prepares the food; she admires his looks and wonders are they friends or more? She wishes her memories would return, until then she decides to get to know him better and to find a way to be helpful. Kahlan slowly stands and walks over to a fallen log near the fire so that she can see Richard's face while he works and as she talks. She clears her throat to draw Richard's attention.

Richard hears Kahlan clearing her throat and immediately stops what he is doing and goes over to see if she is hurt.

"Kahlan, you should be resting and not walking around", Richard admonishes. Seeing the look on her face, he smiles and says, "Sorry I am worried about your injury, the bleeding has slowed but not completely stopped; we will have to keep the bandage changed and cleaned to avoid infection." Kahlan agrees and says, "I only want to talk while you cook; I need to try to remember who I am. I want to remember who you are as well." While Richard turns to go back to fixing dinner, he asks her what she wants to know. Kahlan asks, "Can you tell me about your childhood and where you grew up?" Richard is stunned and asks, "What, you do not want to know more about yourself?" Kahlan responds, "I do want to know who I am but I would like to know about the person who is taking care of me, I can learn about myself later since I am pretty sure that I am not a threat to myself." Richard smiles and says. "Fair enough, like I told you earlier I am Richard Cypher, I grew up in Hartland on the other side of the boundary in Westland." Richard shares his past as he cooks, he likes seeing Kahlan smile and hearing her laugh especially after today's events. He makes a mental note to maker her smile and laugh more often. By the time dinner is ready, Richard has told Kahlan all about his past and about how he became the Seeker of Truth.

Once dinner is ready, they eat in silence. After dinner, the conversation is light-hearted until Kahlan asks Thomas how he came to be in the woods earlier in the day. Unbeknownst to Kahlan, Thomas must answer her questions and he must do so honestly due to her power. Thomas says, "Well Confessor, my captain ordered five quads to travel towards Tanner Oaks to intercept the Seeker and the Mother Confessor before they could meet up with the Wizard." Richard is in shock as he recalls that they had only encountered four quads earlier. He quickly tries to hide his emotions as to not worry Kahlan.

Kahlan is confused but she notices a frown on Richard's face and asks, "What is it?" He ignores her question and tells her to ask Thomas what their orders were once they had captured them. Kahlan is more confused and turns to Richard with a questioning look for an explanation. Richard explains that Thomas is under the power of confession and will only answer her questions unless she tells him to respond to others. Kahlan turns toward Thomas and instructs him to respond to Richard's questions. Thomas answers by saying, "Our orders are to take the Seeker and the Mother Confessor to Rennant Skao and wait for the Mord Sith's to capture and bring the Wizard to the rendezvous point." After hearing this news, Richard stands quickly and says, "we need to rest and leave at first light." Kahlan asks, "What is going on and why do we need to leave at first light?" Before Richard could explain, there is a sound off to the right in the woods and an arrow flies through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Mord Siths and Zedd arrive at the site of a battlefield two hours before daybreak; they have traveled fast and hard since finding Zedd. Tara gives orders to her sisters to search the area for signs of what happened. While looking around at the bodies, Tara recognizes some of the men; they are men from Captain Zane's quads. Quickly taking a closer look at the body count, she realizes that not all the men are dead at least five are missing. This is confirmed when her sisters report back that the area is clear and that there is a trial heading south and what appears to be blood drops also.

Tara announces, "We will rest here for a couple of hours then we will continue moving at daybreak." Zedd asks, "Why and what has happened here?" Tara smirks and says, "It looks like the Seeker and the Mother Confessor are in custody." Zedd looks down saddened at his friends' fate, when Tara says, "don't worry wizard you will be joining them shortly. From the looks of this place we are only a half day behind them; at the pace we are traveling we should catch up to them by midday." This news does not set well with Zedd, he is quickly trying to find away to get free and to his friends before the Mord Sith, but how and when?

Zedd decides to rest up against a large birch, while going over to the tree to sit, he looks around and notices a trial of prints and blood. He immediately decides to attempt an escape now to save his friends. Zedd looks around to see where the Mord Siths are before setting himself free. He quietly pulls a hidden knife free and cuts the ropes that bind his hands. Being as quiet as possible, he moves around the tree and out of sight. Zedd looks around to make sure no one saw him move before he follows the trail. He has traveled for an hour and a half when he hears a twig snap nearby and stops in his tracks.

Meanwhile back at the battle site, Tara and her sisters are taking a moment to rest before following Zedd. She knows that without supplies and in his weakened condition, Zedd he will not get far and will lead them to his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stepping out in front of Kahlan, Richard draws the Sword of Truth and looks around for the source of the noise and owner of the arrow. After another minute of silence, Richard looks to Kahlan and tells her to stay with Thomas while he goes to check out the noise. Kahlan protests saying, "Richard I am not sure that is such a good idea." Richard then gives her arm a gentle squeeze and a small smile while saying, "It is going to be okay I will protect you."

Kahlan sighs and resign to wait while Richard checks out the sound. Entering the woods, Richard spots tracks leading away from their camp. He takes one last look back at camp to make sure Kahlan is safe before he continues his search. The tracks lead past the river and stops near another campsite. Richard gets close enough to see that two large men occupy the camp; he assumes that these are some of the remaining soldiers from earlier in the day. He is hiding in the shadows and overhears the two men talking, the one closet to the woods says, "that Jack and John should have returned by now." The other man, turns away from the fire and says, "Jason maybe we should go see what is keeping them." Jason asks, "Jerry which direction did you send them to patrol." Jerry responds, "I sent them past the river." Hearing this Richard quickly turns and heads back to his camp.

Meanwhile back at Richard's campsite, Kahlan and Thomas are on alert. Twenty minutes have passed, Richard has not returned, and Kahlan starts to worry that something has happened when there is a sound from the left side of camp. Thomas steps out front of Kahlan with his sword drawn, and then suddenly there is a sound from behind them. Kahlan stands with her back to Thomas checking the other direction. Two large armed men step out into the light looking pleased at what they have found. Kahlan draws her daggers, unsure how she knew they were in her boots, preparing to defend herself. Jack comes from the left toward Thomas while John comes from the right toward Kahlan.

Richard is running as swiftly and as quietly as possible, when he nears the camp he hears metal against metal and yells, "Kahlan". Bursting through the trees out into the open of the camp, Richard stops in his tracks at the site before him. Kahlan twirled dodging her attacker's swing. She quickly sidesteps and drags her dagger across his throat. She turns toward where Thomas was fighting to find that he is down and his attacker, Jack, is coming after her. Kahlan grabs her new attacker by the throat looking into his eyes; her eyes darken, as her power is unleashed. Kahlan feels dizzy and sways back just as Richard approaches and Jack falls to his knees saying, "Command me confessor".

Richard helps Kahlan over to the fallen log to rest. When they are seated, she looks up into his big brown eyes and asks, "Richard, what did I do to that man? And why did they attack us?" Richard looks sympathetic and says, "Kahlan you used your Confessor power on him. He was a part of the group that attacked us earlier. We need to get moving two more of his friends are on their way here to look for them." Kahlan asks, "What do we do with the solider now?" Richard tells her that she can instruct him to go live a peaceful life and make amends for his crimes or that she can use him to distract them from their trail.

After Kahlan has sent Jack on his way, Richard and Kahlan gather up their things and prepare to move. Richard cleans the campsite and covers their trial as they head into the woods away from the river.

After traveling at a moderate pace for four hours, Richard decides they are far enough from their previous camp to rest, he has noticed that Kahlan is having trouble breathing and keeping up with him. Richard slows his pace as Kahlan comes up to his left side and stand. He turns to her and says, "We will rest here for a while, you rest and I will start a fire to keep us warm". Her injury and her lack of rest after confession are taking a toll on Kahlan, she tries to pretend she is fine but she is grateful for the break.

Kahlan finds a resting place against a large oak and closes her eyes. Richard has started the fire and has now joined Kahlan under the oak. He sits down next to her and calls her name while gently shaking her awake. Richard apologizes for waking her and tells her that he needs to check her wound and change the bandage. After her wound is cleaned and redressed, Kahlan asks Richard what they are going to do now. Richard says, "We are going to find Zedd and continue on our quest after you have rested for a while". Kahlan smiles and leans against Richard and closes her eyes, within minutes her breathing slows and she is asleep.

Unbeknownst to Richard and Kahlan, Jason and Jerry have caught up and are now following and watching from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zedd is sitting with his hands and legs bound thinking about how bad his luck has been since leaving Tanner Oak. He had managed to escape the Mord Siths only to be captured by a group of resistant fighters, who are worried about his powers and whose side he is on, camped two leagues from a river. Zedd tries to prove that he is a friend of the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. The men that captured Zedd tells him they will see about that when they reach their town of Little Oaks tomorrow. Zedd realizes that Little Oaks is the town that Richard and Kahlan were leaving from to meet him, maybe one of his friends will be there to identify him.

At sunrise, the group of resistant fighters and Zedd headed out for Little Oaks. At noon, the group's leader decides they should take a break for food before continuing the last leg of their journey. Spotting a large grove of oaks that would provide cover the group heads in that direction.

Upon approaching the grove, the resistant fighters see two figures hiding in the shadows. The leader signals for stop. The leader gathers his fighters around and quietly signals for stealth movement to capture the two people.

Everyone moves in quickly and quietly. As the resistant fighters approach, they are able to see that there are two large men hiding watching something or someone in the distance. The resistance fighters divide and approach the men from the sides and the leader approaches from behind the fighters. Someone steps on a twig, and everyone goes on the defensive.

Meanwhile, the Mord Sith have been following Zedd, they allowed him to escape in hopes that he would led them to the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. They are watching patiently and quietly from the tree line.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Richard wakes Kahlan and offers her something to eat. She is grateful and takes the food while asking, "When did you have time to cook and which direction will we be traveling?" Richard smiles and says, "I cooked while you were sleeping and we will be going back to Little Oaks, we should be able to make it to the town's gate by dark."

To show her appreciation for all that Richard has done Kahlan kisses him and suddenly she is flooded with memories. Breaking the kiss, Kahlan takes a deep breath, looks into Richard's eyes, and sees all his emotions. She smiles then leans in for a second kiss, Richard is reluctant but as the kiss deepens, he begins to return the kiss. Richard pulls away desperate for oxygen and remembering that Kahlan does not have her memories, he does not want to take advantage of her nor ruin their friendship by giving in to his desires for her. Richard sighs, closes his eyes and says, "Kahlan we"... Before he can finish his sentence Kahlan cuts him off saying with a smile, "Richard it is okay, I am alright I remember." Richard stutters, "How and when?" Kahlan laughs and responds, "When we kissed my memories started to return." Before Richard could respond or react, there was a noise nearby. They quickly take up defensive poses.

While listening and waiting for a pending attack, Richard is feeling a little uneasy and worried about having to fight. With Kahlan injured and not at full strength , he decides that they should break camp and get moving in case the other two D'Haran soldiers from earlier have caught up with them.

After packing and cleaning up their camp, Richard and Kahlan head out south toward Little Oaks.

Meanwhile in the large grove a few feet away, Jason and Jerry are watching and waiting, the resistant fighters are quietly approaching and the Mord Siths are still close by watching the action.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason and Jerry have been following and watching the Seeker and the Mother Confessor since last evening. Jerry thought it was time that they make a move to capture them before they reached the resistance camp at Little Oaks. While watching the Seeker and the Mother Confessor pack up their campsite, Jason and Jerry began to put their plan into action.

Everyone moves in quickly and quietly. As the resistant fighters approach, they are able to see that there are two large men hiding watching something or someone in the distance. The resistance fighters divide and approach the men from the sides and the leader approaches from behind the fighters. Someone steps on a twig, and everyone goes on the defensive.

The Mord Siths see the battle about to begin, the odds are against their comrades, the go into aid their comrades and to recapture the wizard.

Battle erupts; screams, battle cries, and metal against metal are heard throughout the grove. Zedds looks on from the safety of a nearby tree seeing as his hands are tied, literally, and he is unable to help. The resistant fighters are fierce and are able to end the battle quickly with minor injuries to them and reduce their opponents by half.

After tending to the wounded, securing the prisoners and resting for a couple hours, travel resumes on to Little Oaks. Traveling south, the group sees a campsite a few leagues ahead and approaches with caution. With the site coming into view Zedd is able to make out a couple kissing, as the group nears Zedd is able to see that it is Kahlan and Richard.

Zedd breathes a sigh of relief that they are all right and calls out to them as they approach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Richard and Kahlan are traveling at a brisk pace listening intently for noises. They are on alert for any attacks as they try to reach Little Oaks before dark. After traveling for seven hours, Richard decides they are close enough to Little Oaks to rest, he has noticed that Kahlan is struggling and her bandage needs to be changed.

Richard slows his pace, turns to Kahlan, and says, "We will rest here for a while, eat and change your bandage." Kahlan is grateful for the break, sits under a tree in the shade, and unpacks some clean bandages. Richard unpacks some herbs and potent for Kahlan injury then goes over to change her bandages.

Once Kahlan's injury is cleaned and redressed, Richard unpacks some food and offers some to Kahlan. After eating, Richard asks Kahlan how she is feeling and about her memories. Kahlan replies, "I am a little tired and sore." Kahlan turns to Richard with a smile and says, "As for my memories, I believe they are back. To make sure I may have to kiss you again." Richard smiles and leans in to kiss her; it is slow and chaste. Richard breaks the kiss looking for any sign that Kahlan wants to stop. Kahlan smiles then leans in for a second kiss, Richard is happy to oblige and deepens the kiss. Richard pulls away desperate for oxygen. They smile at each other and lean in for another kiss only to be interrupted by someone calling their names.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Richard and Kahlan stand facing the direction of the sound. Richard stands prepared to draw his sword, when he realizes that the person calling their names is Zedd. As Zedd and the resistance fighters approach, Richard and Kahlan notice that Zedd's hands are bound. Kahlan asks, "Why is Zedd bound?" The resistance leader comes forward and says, "Apologies Mother Confessor, we found him wondering in the woods two evening ago and was unsure of his identity and loyalties, we bound him for our protection until we could confirm his identity and loyalties. We had to make sure he was who he says he was after the recent infiltration." After speaking with Kahlan and Richard, the leader removes Zedd's restraints and apologies to the wizard. Zedd accepts his apology and says that he understands given the recent event.

The group returns to the campsite to eat and rest while Richard, Kahlan and Zedd catch up on their adventures since they last saw one another. After they have completed their stories Zedd says, "Bags boy, looks like I cannot leave the two of you alone without you getting into trouble." The group laughs, while Kahlan and Richard smile at one another.

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd say their goodbyes to the resistant fighters and start out.

The trio has been traveling for a day now and Kahlan's wound from three days earlier is still bleeding and is causing her pain. Richard asks Zedd to see if he can do something for her, he has done his best to keep the wound from being infected. After Kahlan is healed the trio rests before continue their quest.


End file.
